1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative optical fiber artificial plant, and more specifically to a decorative optical fiber artificial plant having various colors of light.
2. Description of Related Art
To provide safe decorations that can be used for a long time and can be reused seasonally, decorative artificial plants with lights have been developed. The conventional artificial plant has the capability to change the color of its light to increase its visual diversification. With reference to FIG. 4, a conventional artificial plant with lights has a base (50) and a decorative artificial foliage arrangement (60) mounted in the base (50). The artificial foliage arrangement (60) is composed of a bundle of optical fibers (61) and decorative leaves (62) or the like. With further reference to FIG. 5, the base (50) has a housing (51) and a light generator (52) mounted in the housing (51). The housing (51) has a mounting cylinder (53) into which light from the light generator (52) shines. The bundle of optical fibers (61) has a proximal end (63) mounted in the mounting cylinder (53). The light generator (52) has a motor (54) with a shaft (541), a multicolored transparent disk (55) and a bulb (56). The multicolored transparent disk (55) is divided into sections (not numbered) of different colors and is mounted on the shaft (541). The bulb (56) faces the multicolored transparent disk (55) and the mounting cylinder (53). The multicolored transparent disk (55) is mounted between the bulb (56) and the multicolored transparent disk (55) so light from the bulb (56) passes through the multicolored transparent disk (55) and changes the color of the light. The colored light shining on the mounting cylinder (53) shines on the proximal end (63) of the bundle of optical fibers (61), and each optical fiber (61) transmits and displays the colored light.
The motor (54) rotates the multicolored transparent disk (55) so the light shining on the proximal end (62) of the bundle of fibers through the multicolored transparent disk (55) changes colors. Therefore, the optical fibers (61) display various colors. However, the conventional optical fiber decorative artificial plant is expensive and unsafe, has dull colors, etc. The light generator (52) usually uses a 12V/10W to 12V/12W bulb, which generates heat and makes the temperature rise in the housing (51). The housing made of plastic and wires to the bulb and motor can be melted and cause an accidental fire so the resistant to heat is not good. Furthermore, the motor and the bulb consume much power, so the conventional optical fiber decorative artificial plant does not conserve electricity. Further, the multicolored transparent disk has fixed colors and rotating speed so the color changes of the optical fibers are dull.
The present invention provides a decorative optical fiber artificial plant to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.